PAW Force
by Nightstorm64
Summary: Adventure Bay was always a peaceful town. But when crime strikes unexpectedly, it'll take a team of highly-trained dogs, humans, a cat, and a chicken to stop it. They must not just rescue the Bay, but the entire world itself. Rated T for Suggestive themes, humor, and mild violence. (First story)
1. Introduction

**My first story on ! *party horn* Anyway, I decided to do a PAW Patrol fanfic because I think the show is really interesting. I know it's a Nick Jr. show, but unlike some stuff they're putting on Nick nowadays... the show is actually enjoyable.**

**So I wanted to put an action twist on the series, without messing it up too much. One of the things that are different is that the characters will have different team roles (I'll mention that and more later). **

**The intro here is probably a bunch of nonsense, but hopefully everything will make sense in the next chapter. (I also suck at action scenes -_-) **

* * *

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

A German Shepard ran up to the scene, seeing utter chaos. He was at the White House, and it was under attack. Helicopters chopped through the sky, robots with guns sliding into the White House from ladders. A few planes from above dropped missiles from above. Robots were also helping with shooting missiles towards the building. The German Shepard didn't even flinch when he heard an explosion seconds after.

He was soon joined with two other dogs: a bulky English Bulldog and a tiny Cocker Spaniel/Poodle mix. The Bulldog huffed, "How do we get in without getting shot? There's gunners everywhere!"

"We have to wait for our ride," the Shepherd replied calmly. "It'll have our own weapons in there."

The Cockapoo could barely stop moving around in her excitement and impatience. "It better get here soon! The bad guys will have the President by time we-"

Just then a large van pulled up beside them, barely a foot away from the group of dogs. The door slid open, and a grey mix-bred stood with a box of weapons/tools next to him. "You guys called?"

The Cockapoo rolled her eyes. "It's about time! Wait, who's driving the van?"

The front door opened, with a Chocolate Labrador Retriever at the wheel. "Dude, I'm the only one who knows how to drive."

"Only because of that creepy skill of yours," the Bulldog said.

The Retriever simply nodded. "Whight, a skill called _talent._"

The other dogs chuckled a bit, except for the German Shepherd. "Stop horsing around, guys! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

Everyone quickly turned serious and grabbed their preferred weapons; strappable guns, high tech goggles, and jetpacks. Once they got everything they needed, they rushed into the battlefield.

The German Shepherd and mix-bred were heading towards the White House entrance. "We're going in! You guys stop the helicopters!"

The Cockapoo, the only dog with a jetpack, flew towards the Bulldog and picked him up. The Bulldog did the same to the Labrador, although he had to pick him by the collar.

"Ack! Dude, can you watch it before you break my neck!?"

The Bulldog growled a few muffled words, not wanting to let go of his teammate.

"What?"

The Cockapoo flew upside down suddenly, and the Bulldog dropped the Lab on the tail of a helicopter. The Cockapoo barked, "You know what to do!" as she flew away.

He landed perfectly, and barked twice to make the guns appear out of his vest. He knew exactly what time it was. "Haha, cowabunga!"

Inside the White House, the Shepherd and mix-bred were running through the halls. The mix-bred had an important USB in his mouth. He hung his tongue out the side of his mouth, trying not to get the USB wet.

A robot stepped out of nowhere, pointing it's pistol at the mix-breed. The Shepherd jumped in front of him and lunged at the robot. He gave it a chomp on the head, and oil leaked through its "wound".

The robot dropped, and the mix-bred dog leaped over it. "I'm gonna find the main computer, in the President's office! It'll shut down the robots and activate the backup missiles!"

The Shepard nodded. "Alright, but we don't have much time. Only five minutes left before the countdown's over..." He turned and began shooting some robots who tried to sneak up on him. "And before the infestation begins!"

The grey mix-bred now had the biggest role, ironic considering he wasn't the leader. Nevertheless, he hurried into the President's office. However, the computer was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon, where is it?!" There was only two minutes left on the countdown! He desperately searched the room, knocking down books and papers.

"Hey, you got the USB in yet?" The Bulldog's voice came through his dog-tag, as it acted as a communication device.

The mix-breed lied, "Uh, yeah! It's just taking awhile to load..."

Thankfully he finally _did _find the computer- underneath a huge pile of business papers. _Gee, I guess there's _one _downside of being president. _

You know, other than being the main focus of a robot invasion attack.

He pushed the USB into the computer, with a minute left to spare. He watched nervously as the virus began loading on the device. _97...98...99..._

Five seconds left, and the bar was still on 99 percent. The mix-bred prayed for it to finish loading before-

"Hey guys, is there anything I- WHOA!"

The mix-bred looked up and saw a Dalmatian falling down towards him. How he even _got _on the roof was beyond anyone, but that didn't matter.

The mix-breed jumped out the way, and the Dalmatian landed right on the computer.

"Download failed. Please try again."

That was basically the only thing all the dogs heard after that.

"MARSHALL!"

* * *

**(EDIT: I forgot to mention Zuma's speech impandment. That spelling error in his line really isn't a spelling error :3)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Meeting

The pack of dogs were thrown back in reality- quite literally. The Simulator machine shook violently, and it caused the canines to be chucked towards a wall. They all groaned and crawled off of each other.

Marshall chuckled sheepishly. "Heheh, sorry guys," the Dalmatian apologized. "At least it's a new record..."

"We were _this _close- Whubble, get your butt out of my face, dude!" The chocolate Lab barked at the Bulldog.

"What's your face doing there in the first place, Zuma?" Rubble growled back.

The mix-bred slithered out from between them. "Ugh, has anyone seen Skye?"

"Under here, Rocky..." the Cockapoo called. The mix-bred didn't even notice the tiny Poodle mix squashed beneath him. "Oops, sorry Skye..."

She stretched out and yipped, "It's okay! But are you okay Chase?"

The German Shepherd lay on his back, looking towards the ceiling. "Sure, I'm fine Skye." He rolled onto his legs then stood up. "Well, we did better than last time, team! And that'll be good news for Ryder."

"Do you think he will finally be convinced that we're ready?" Zuma asked.

Rubble grunted, "I wouldn't count on it. He _never _thinks we're ready for it."

Marshall walked up and woofed, "C'mon you guys, maybe it'll be different now. We _did _get the USB in this time."

Chase shook his head. "You know that's not the reason Ryder won't let us go yet."

The pack had been training for about three years now, under the ownership of their beloved owner, Ryder. Although the dogs had been taught different skills and responsibilities, they all played an important role in their team.

With all their abilities combined, they knew that here was nothing they couldn't handle. But Ryder still worried about their safety. "And besides," he had once told them, "there hasn't been much trouble in Adventure Bay for a while now."

And he was right. There was hardly any true crime that took place in Adventure Bay, as it was known to be a peaceful town. When someone did get in trouble for anything, it was usually for littering or violating public property, at the most.

The only record of crime the city had was 30 years ago, way before the dogs were even born. A gang who went by the name of "The Chaos" went on a rampage in the city, stealing from people and stealing their pets. Although nobody was killed, almost half the town had been injured.

The terrifying story still didn't change the pack's minds about wanting to fight crime and rescue people. It was what they trained for!

"I know! Let's beg him!" Skye suggested. "Like, literally beg."

Rubble shrugged and began to make his way out the door. "It may work for you, but I lost my cuteness years ago. And you know Bulldogs aren't supposed to be cute."

Chase rolled his eyes. "We get it Rubble, Bulldogs aren't meant to be attractive." Everyone laughed at this.

Rubble woofed defensively, "There's a difference between 'cute' and 'attractive'!"

The dogs made their way outside the room to find Ryder. They lived in a large old building, in which Ryder had fixed up to make it the perfect home. "The Lookout", as they called it, was a factory type of place, and the elevator led to the tallest part of the place: a lookout.

The pack soon found Ryder, who was in the Lobby. He was on the playing a video game on his Game Dude handheld. Next to him was a female human, Katie. She also happened to be part of the team.

Katie was brushing a much less enthusiastic member, a Maine Coon cat by the name of Cali. Cali hissed as the dogs neared her, catching her owner's attention.

"Stop it Cali," Katie scolded her. The blonde-haired teen shooed Cali off her lap. "Go socialize with the dogs for a bit." She then elbowed her friend beside her. "Ryder, the pack looks like they want to tell us something!"

A loud bleep sounded from Ryder's handheld, a sign that he died in whatever game he was playing. "Aw come on, Katie! I was going to beat my highscore."

While the two teenagers bickered for a bit, Cali taunted the dogs. "So, how did the training go?" she sneered. "Did you beat the aliens yet?"

Rocky retorted, "They're _robots_, not aliens." In a more embarrassed tone he added, "And, no, we didn't beat them. But we got the download to 99 percent!"

Cali snickered. "Let me guess, it 'malfunctioned' again. Or the robots destroyed it when you weren't looking."

"Actually, Marshall totally messed up the process dudette," Zuma explained.

"Only on accident!" Marshall protested.

Cali walked next to the Dalmatian and wiggled her tail in front of his nose. "Oh Marshall, you always have been a klutz," she teased, but with no hostility in her voice. Marshall was the only dog the prissy cat actually liked.

And though she was fine with calling Marshall by his real name, she had created one-of-a-kind nicknames for the others. Although all were insulting, the dogs had learned to deal with it; Cali was still an important addition to the team, even if she was a snarky pussycat.

Chase turned to face Cali, sneezing a few moments after doing so. "I still wonder why you never do training with us."

"Yeah, then maybe you'd see how hard it is!" Rubble said, growling at the now cowering Maine Coon cat.

Cali hissed and leapt on a chair nearby. "Watch it, Chubby!" Cali spat, using her harsh nickname for Rubble. "Remember that I haven't been declawed…" While flexing her claws, she said to Chase, "You, of all animals Sneezy, should understand why I don't train with with the likes of _you_." She stretched out the last word while carrying her narrow gaze across the pack.

Rocky rolled his eyes and whispered to Zuma, "Cats overreact to everything." The chocolate Lab nodded and chuckled a bit.

Apparently Cali heard that, because she huffed and turned her tail at them, jumping ever-so-neatly next to Katie.

Finally Ryder was able to address the dogs (after Katie took away his Game Dude). "Hello dogs" he greeted. "Status report."

The dogs lined up in a straight line in a specific order, from left to right: Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Skye.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" Chase barked rather loudly. Rocky rubbed at his ears for a quick moment.

The dogs were able to communicate with humans because of a special chip programmed into their dog tags. Cali had one too, but she preferred to keep her collar off (especially when she was insulting the pack).

"We were able to get our weapons on time, since Zuma wasn't joking around on his driving duty _this _time." Zuma glanced at Chase, more irritated than embarrassed to be called out like that.

Chase continued, "Everyone did their job well, although Marshall was absent for most of the mission…"

Marshall chuckled nervously as he stated, "Um, I was in the doggy's room-"

"In the simulator?" Skye questioned. "How did you make _that _happen?"

"It might not had just been in the simulator…"

Zuma scooted an inch away from the embarrassed Dalmatian.

Chase cleared his throat. "Anyways… we had the download at 99 percent-"

"A new record!" Rocky interrupted.

"Yeah, with barely any mistakes!" Skye chimed in.

"Great job dogs!" Ryder congratulated them. Katie also gave her congrats, while Cali sighed and rolled her eyes.

Chase was somewhat annoyed for being cut off, but he was happy that Ryder was impressed. "Status report finished."

Rubble elbowed him softly, trying to remind Chase of what they had wanted to tell Ryder earlier. "Oh, um, and there's one more thing, Ryder sir."

"And what's that Chase?" Ryder asked.

Chase hesitated for a moment, then said, "Ryder, with all due respect, I would like to speak on behalf on the pack-"

"Too many words," Rubble woofed. "We want to be put on a real mission!" The Bulldog turned to Chase and grunted, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Chase groaned. "I was trying to sound authority-like."

"If 'authority' means 'boring', then you got that down so far!" All the other dogs laughed.

Ryder chuckled a bit too, and then said, "You all did very well on your training today…"

The dogs leaned forward, waiting for his answer.

"But I still don't think it's time."

They all groaned, and Marshall dramatically flopped on his back, waving his paws in the air. "Why noooot?" he whined like a pup, though he was only pretending.

Ryder came up to the line and petted Marshall on the head. "You guys know that Adventure Bay is perfectly safe right now. There hasn't been any trouble a long time now.

"But dude, why train if we never get any action?" Zuma complained.

Ryder answered, "Just in case trouble _does _happen. The Bay may have firefighters and police, but it wouldn't be enough if something big came in town."

"But it'll never happen," Rocky muttered quietly.

"Ryder's right, you know," Katie commented. "So what if there's no crime in Adventure Bay? That leaves extra time for fun!"

The dogs brightened up, seeing that Katie had a good point. "We're going to the park later, so how about you all relax in your rooms for now?" Then Katie pulled out a bag of treats, ready to toss them at the excited dogs.

Six multi-colored treats flew through the air. Tails wagging, they all snatched up the treat closest to them.

Except for Marshall, whose catch was interrupted by Cali. She jumped over his head and at the treat, earning a yelp of surprise from the Dalmatian. He somehow fell and rolled backwards two times, crashing into a bucket nearby.

They all winced, and wondered if Marshall was OK. It looked like he hit his head pretty hard.

But seconds afterwards, he groaned and raised his head, the bucket still on it. "I'm good… and it's a good thing I have a hard head!" Everyone laughed as Katie tossed another treat at Marshall's feet.

"Well, I'm going to play Blockcraft," Rocky said, heading towards the elevator. "Anyone care to join me?"

"I'm up for a game, dude," Zuma woofed, joining his grey friend.

Marshall ran up to them barking, "Hey guys, wait for me!" The two dogs dived out of the way as Marshall crashed in the elevator. "I'm good!" he called.

Rubble scratched his ear with a hind leg. "Eh, I think I'll watch the football game today." Chase nodded and said, "Bet you the Pawsers are going to win against the Steam."

Rubble grunted, "Heh, you wish!" They followed the others in the elevator, and Rocky pushed his paw on a key that would take them to the second floor.

Cali strutted past Skye and snickered, "Stinks being the only female of your kind, doesn't it?"

Skye shrugged. "Actually, that's a good thing... that way they can't interrupt my cat chasing session!"

"Cat cha- oh dear."

* * *

**A/N: I should clear up a few things-**

**The pups are teenage dogs in this, ranging from 2 to 3 years of age in human years (and I know that messes up the timeline, but let's say that Ryder got his first dog, Chase, at 13, which makes Ryder 16 in the story).**

**This is the team roles in the story:**

Chase: Leader

Rubble: Weapons Expert

Skye: Acrobats Specialist

Zuma: Mechanic

Marshall: Navigator

Rocky: Technology Expert

Ryder: Mission/Training Director

Katie: Medic

**That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dog Talk

Chase was in Rubble's room, eating some cheese snacks from out a bowl. He sat comfortably on a bean bag chair, while every so often teasing Rubble when his picked team was losing.

The room was littered with ripped up chew toys, leftover food, and random skateboard parts. Posters of famous snowboarders and skaters decorated the walls, along with a collection of Rubble's prototype weapons.

"You really should consider cleaning up your room some more," Chase commented.

In the bean bag next to the Shepherd, Rubble burst his head from out a bowl full of vanilla-flavored treats. He muttered something while chewing up his snack. "What?" Chase said.

Rubble muttered something else, swallowed, then said clearly, "This _is _clean for me." He burped loudly and continued eating.

Chase just smiled and shook his head.

Rubble used a paw to search through his beanbag. "Ya know, I still wish Ryder would let us loose for once."

Chase's smile slowly disappeared. "What do you mean?"

Rubble pulled up a piece of moldy sandwich. "There's gotta be _some _trouble out there! I mean, why else would the Bay have a police force?"

Chase made a disgusted face as the Bulldog proceeded to wolfing down the sandwich. "There's only, like, five people on their 'force'. And their police dog didn't even have training..."

Rubble chuckled, "Yeah, you got that right!" He playfully punched Chase in the shoulder and growled, "But seriously, it's been 14 years-"

"2 in human years," Chase uttered matter-of-factly.

"Whatever! It's been too long."

Chase had to agree, even though the excitement-seeking Bulldog was the youngest of them all. He sometimes felt as if there wasn't anything that pumped adrenaline through his veins, something he wanted to feel...

Just then the automatic door to the room lifted up, and Skye hopped in. "Katie and Ryder says it's park time! Mind if I borrow one of your chew toys Rubble?"

Rubble grunted, "You could, but..." He held up a bone-shaped one, gnawed up and covered in slobber.

Skye got the message. "Er, never mind." She turned her attention to Chase. "What about you Chase? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Rubble nudged the suddenly-bashful Shepherd out the beanbag chair. "Um, sure Skye! I-I don't mind at all."

"Yay!" Skye did a flip midair and rushed out Rubble's room. "Come on, Chase!"

Chase blushed and grinned wide. However, his mood was ruined by Rubble: "Chase and Skye are sitting tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

His rhyme was cut short as Chase threw a snack bowl in his face. Rubble recovered and barked, "You might as well get used to it, dog!"

Chase shook his head and ran out the room, tail wagging as he went to help Skye pick out a chew toy.

* * *

**A short chapter, but the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends & Enemies in the Park

A trip to the park was always refreshing. It was also a good time to meet up with friends outside the team.

Rubble was wrestling with a Bull Terrier in the sandbox. A few other tough-looking dogs were cheering them on. With Marshall in the crowd. The Dalmatian was pretty lanky compared to the dogs next to him.

"Go Rubble!" Marshall howled. His highly enthusiastic mood and goofy grin attracted attention.

In the midst of the fight, Rubble sighed and barked, "Marshall, what did I say before? My name is Ripjaw!"

"No it isn't," Marshall woofed, genuinely confused. He wasn't that familiar with Rubble's made up wrestling name. "And what kind of name is 'Ripjaw' anyway?" Turning to a Rottweiler next to him he questioned, "I mean, wouldn't it be very mean to name your pup that? It sounds like an ugly name."

Rubble face-pawed.

Further in the park, Chase, Skye, and Rocky were playing with Chase's new chew toy. Zuma was wading in the pond, practically looking like a chocolate fish.

"Wow, I'm getting pretty tired," Skye panted, as they had been playing fetch hardcore for about 15 minutes now. "I'm going in the pond with Zuma!"

"I'll come too, I'm a little worn out myself," Chase woofed, though he was half-lying. He didn't want to lose sight of Skye in the park, in case she ran into an aggressive male. Sure she would have Zuma to watch her, but Zuma was known to be a "ladies dog". The Lab was popular among swimming dogs, and the females absolutely liked him. He could swoon Skye if he wanted to...

_What am I thinking? _Zuma was Chase's friend, and he (along with everyone else) knew about Chase's crush on the Cockapoo. Of course he wouldn't be that low.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

But Chase knew someone who would.

"Hello, Thunder."

A German Shepherd stepped in the clearing, his blazing white fur gleaming hotter than the sun. "What's with the sour tone, bud? You tired of being stuck in this boring city?" Behind him, two more dogs walked up snickering: a large Bullmastiff and scruffy Stabyhoun.

"No, the Bay is plenty fine for me. And I'm _not _your bud," Chase growled. Skye walked up next to Chase and snarled as well.

"Heh, you think I don't know that?" Thunder sat down and casually scratched an ear with his hind leg. "We just came by to give you the details of our most recent mission.

"How about you just get lost?" Rocky muttered. "Nobody likes braggers."

Thunder remarked, "And nobody likes a know-it-all, but you don't seem to notice."

The other dogs laughed again, and the Stabyhoun yipped, "Haha, good one Thunder!"

Zuma pulled up from out the water and shook himself dry. "These goons again? Why don't you just leave, especially you Whokko."

The Stabyhoun laughed even harder. " 'Whokko'? You mean Rokko, right? Or should I say, 'whight'?"

Zuma snarled, "Hey, I can't help it!"

"Sure ya can't," rumbled the large Bullmastiff. In an insulting manner he teased, "Wook at me, wi tawlk wike a widdle puppy!"

Rocky put a comforting arm around the fuming Lab. "It's a condition called Rhotacism, Chomper. It only causes the 'w' sound instead of an 'r' sound. Not in every single word." With a smirk he added, "Not like any of you idiots would know that."

The trio stopped acting giddy and turned rather serious. "What we know is much more important." Thunder prowled up to the dogs, looking much more violent. "You ever been on a speed chase in New York? Or how about a rescue mission in Paris?" He snapped at Chase, who leapt back and gave a short yelp. "We've been to Tokyo, Iceland, _New Jersey _for God's sake!"

With a face of fake sympathy, he asked, "Where have you guys been? And what have you guys ever done?" His face hardened as he gave a cold growl. "_Nothing._"

"HEY! What's up doggies?"

All the dogs turned and saw a chicken racing in, the bracelet on her ankle bouncing with each step. "What have we got here?" She flew up in Thunder's face and said, "Who in the heck are _you?_"

Thunder, terribly confused, uttered, "Um, that's classified infor-"

"'Classified' my tail feathers!" She pecked at his nose, earning a sharp yelp from the white Shepherd. "Why ya'll messin' around with my doggies, huh? Ya'll tryin' to be a bunch of bullies?"

Rokko stepped back and woofed, "Who are you exactly?"

"Ya'll don't know me? Ya'll don't know me?!" She used her toes to snap at them with attitude. "I am Chickaletta, the chicken Mayor of this town." She stalked towards them, making the trio step back more. "Now I asked ya'll, why ya'll messin' with my doggies? And where's Marshall? He was _supposed _to take me to the salon today, but I guess I need to call Marvin in! And I don't like that goose one bit."

With a bewildered look, Thunder barked, "You've got some problems, chicken." Narrowing his eyes he growled, "Chomper, Rokko, let's go." And with that, the trio quickly walked elsewhere.

"Thanks Chickaletta," Skye yipped. "Those guys were really getting on my nerves."

"No problem girlfriend," Chickaletta clucked. "I swear, some of these dogs don't have no sense. Who were those bully doggies anyways?"

Chase growled, "Just Thunder and half his group. They're basically doing what we've been training for all along."

"Mmmhmm, ya'll know there's no trouble here. Ya'll best move to Detroit or something."

Chase shook his head. Thunder and his team, "The Defenders", were much more successful than Chase wanted to admit. While they were jerks, nobody could overlook the fact that they had done countless acts in making sure the world was safe from harm. Awards were made in their honor.

Even so, Chase still felt that Thunder wasn't any good. He couldn't put a paw on it, but there was just something about the white Shepherd that made him feel uncomfortable… other than his jerky attitude, of course.

"Hey, ya'll seen Marshall anywhere?" Chickaletta clucked, breaking Chase's thoughts. "I need to make sure he did not _purposely _miss my appointment."

'Uh, I see him dudette," Zuma woofed, looking in the opposite direction. "But I'm pretty sure he can't take you to the salon whight now."

They all looked in the direction the chocolate Lab was pointing to, and saw Marshall trying to wrestle a Saint Bernard. But there wasn't any real wrestling going on: just Marshall trying to push over the Saint Bernard with his paws, and the bigger dog hardly budging.

"Marshall!" Chickaletta yelled. "What did I tell ya about wrestling doggies bigger than you?!"

"She's had to tell him that before?" Skye questioned.

Meanwhile, in the more quiet part of the park, Ryder and Katie were sitting by a lake, skipping stones across it.

Katie noticed the commotion going on in sandbox many meters away from them. "Um, does it look like Marshall needs some help? It looks like he's gotten in trouble…_again._"

"Don't worry Katie, they do it all the time," Ryder assured her.

Katie flinched as she looked on some more. "Do they do _that?_"

Ryder looked and made a face as he saw Marshall in a… "difficult" situation. "Normally not… er, don't worry, the dogs are getting him. If they can move that Saint Bernard, that is."

Katie just sighed and glanced up at the sky. "Isn't it just a wonderful afternoon? The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and it's absolutely peaceful!"

At that moment, a young boy was heard shouting, "RYDER! KATIE!"

Both teens sighed. "I think you just jinxed it," Ryder muttered.

Katie shrugged as Alex Porter, a fellow friend of theirs, rushed up to them. "Hey guys," he greeted, as he clearly didn't notice that the two wanted to be alone. "Guess what Grandpa got me today? Go on, guess!"

"Do we really have to guess, Alex?," Ryder said. wasn't exactly a rich man, but whatever he got Alex sure had him excited.

"Not really, because everyone knows that you suck at guessing Ryder."

"It's true," Katie told Ryder, who was pretty offended by this point. "Remember the last time we had that little game of charades?"

"_Ok, time for the last round!" Marshall barked. He used his teeth to draw some lines on a blackboard with chalk. "So far we have Rocky in the lead with 18 guesses right, Katie with 12, Alex with 9, Rubble with 4, and last, _definite _least…" Marshall took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "Ryder, with a big fat ZERO!"_

_Ryder kept a flat face on as everyone else giggled and joked about his pitiful score. "Yeah, thanks for the 'support', guys. I mean really, whatever happened to rooting for the underdog?" _

"_Um, technically you're not a dog Ryder," Marshall pointed out. "You're just losing at this game. A _lot."

"_...just go to the next round please."_

"_Alright, this is the hardest one yet! So be prepared!" _

_Marshall got a plastic ball in his mouth, then jumped on a bigger ball, doing the best he could to balance on it. He clapped his front paws together while making "Orf, orf!" sounds._

"_That was so obvious," Ryder said. "It's a circus seal!"_

_Everyone else burst out laughing, as if that was the funniest thing they ever heard._

"_Huh? What's so funny?"_

"_Ryder, you really do stink at this game!" Rubble giggled._

"_It's _obviously _a circus _sea lion_," the group recited, "because they're noisy and have ears!"_

_Ryder gaped. "FFFFFU-!"_

"_Ahah Ryder," Katie warned. "Rated T for teens."_

"_Grrrr…"_

"Right, that didn't end well. Guess I'll have to show you!" Alex put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A few moments later, a black-and-white Husky pup trotted over, tongue hanging out its mouth. "This is my new puppy, Oreo! Grandpa found him at the shelter. Isn't he so cool?"

Oreo yapped happily and began chasing his tail. He spun around multiple times before flopping down, exhausted.

"Well, he is a cute little fella," Katie said, petting Oreo on the head. "Has he been to a vet yet?"

At the mention of the word "vet", the Husky pup went rigid, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. Then he whispered, "But he didn't like it one bit…now he freaks out whenever a glove snaps for some reason."

"Trust me, you don't want to know that reason," Katie muttered.

Alex's phone rumbled in his pocket. He reached in then pulled it out, reading the message left on the screen. "Looks like Grandpa needs me to help him with the restaurant today. See you guys later!" He whistled and called, "Come on Oreo!"

Ryder and Katie waved goodbye as Alex and Oreo ran off. However, Katie could've sworn she seen Oreo do something unusual.

The Husky pup looked back for a quick second, with some sort of questioning look on his face. The next second, he was back to his little puppy look, yapping happily after his owner.

"Did you see that?" Katie asked Ryder.

"See what?" Ryder said, so obviously the answer was no.

"Never mind," Katie sighed. _I guess I'm just seeing things._

* * *

**That chapter took much longer to write than I expected, and the others might take a bit longer since school is starting for me very soon 3: **

**Anyway, with Chickaletta's character, I decided to make her sassy, yet slightly dim. I don't know why, but after watching Cats & Dogs 2, I've always imagined some birds to have a sassy or angry attitude. And I've introduced some other new characters in this chapter too!**

**If it's OK, I'd like to reply to a few of the reviews I got, which I'm very thankful for.**

**Matthais Unidostres: Thank you! I was trying to get a movie vibe with this story, though not all of it is going as I exactly planned it. And wow, I never noticed the roles were so similar. I can just imagine a Paw Patrol/Team Fortress crossover happening right now! XD **

**Rockytheeco-pup: Thanks so much for the support :3 And yes, even though the critics will find every wrong point with every story, I will still try my best while doing the story my way. I agree, writing stories is fun!**

**Werren: I understand that you're doing your job as a critic, but please understand that a lot of things are going to be different, and some of the mistakes you're pointing out are being done on purpose.**

**You say there's no hate in your reviews, but as far as I'm concerned, you haven't said a single good thing about my story, claiming that I helped you with a "fail record". If you think my story is a fail, I'm OK with that. What I'm ****_not _****OK with is that you assume that I'm a kid, just because of all the errors in my story. Remember that the quality of a story does not always depend on the author's age, but rather the amount of creativity he/she has (I'm 13 BTW).**

**And thanks to everybody with the support on my story, it means a lot to me! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Gruesome Twosome

Cali lay stretched out on the couch, purring in laughter as she watched her favorite cartoon, "John and Terry". A cat-and-mouse show where the cat actually won!

It had been an hour since the rest of the team left for the park. She pawed at the remote to find a new episode. She spent her time watching soap operas when the others were around, claiming that cartoons were childish. But the Maine Coon cat had to admit: even the most proper cats needed some childish fun _sometimes_.

"Ah, such a lovely way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Now if only I can find those leftover fish sticks..."

Suddenly Cali heard soft scratching on the window. She decided to ignore it, guessing that it was just a stupid pigeon.

"Yo...Cali..." A voice rasped. The scratching on the window grew louder, more annoying.

"Geez, what idiot comes to a window at this hour?" Cali hissed.

"We heard that!" a newer voice called.

Cali rolled her eyes and trotted towards the window. Jumping on the ledge, she glared at the two intruders outside: two Siamese cats, one lilac-point and the other blue-point.

Cali groaned,"You two again..."

"Got that right," the lilac-point meowed. "It's Tick and Tock-"

"On the clock!" the blue-point finished.

Cali looked the lilac-point, Tick. "That catchphrase _never_ gets old," she said sarcastically.

"Please, don't act like ya don't love it," Tick purred smoothly.

"You liked it back in the kitty days," blue-point Tock pointed out.

Cali yowled, "I was a kitten! Of course I'd fall for anything as stupid as you two."

Tock sniffed, "You're so mean sometimes Cali..."

"What do you want anyway?" Cali huffed. "You interrupted my alone time."

"Hmm, somebody seems antsy," Tick said. He pushed his brother playfully and continued, "We came by to ask ya a few things, two to be precise."

Cali hissed, "Well hurry up and ask them, because I'm missing some important shows because of this!"

"Do ya mind if we come in ya house though?" Tick flicked his tail. "It's getting a bit too windy out here, and ya know how us short-hairs is in this weather."

Tock's voice rattled, "It's pretty chilly!"

"You're taking me as a fool if you think I believe the wind is that cold. On an 70 degree summer day. But if you must..." She lifted the window up and growled in their snouts, "But do not touch anything, sniff at anything, or even _look _at anything, unless you want to answer my claws! Got that?"

Tick meowed, "Cali girl, I thought the 'c' was for 'calm'-"

"But apparently it's for 'cold'!" Tock remarked.

She nipped at the blue-point, causing him to yelp and spring away quickly.

"Alright, you're in here," Cali said, her tail twitching impatiently. "Tell me what's _so _important, before I change my mind."

Tick purred, "Well, I was looking for a certain cat girl to take on a _date_..."

"I was too!" Tock said, shoving in front of his brother. "But everyone else I asked laughed at me."

Cali giggled, "Well no wonder. It's hilarious to see you get rejected!" She ended up rolling around the floor in laughter.

"Dang Cali," Tick said, shaking his head. "You ain't just cold, you _ruthless_." With a grin he added, "That's what I like."

Cali laughter slowly faded off. "Seriously, even if we were the last cats on Earth within the zombie apocalypse, I wouldn't even _think _of saving the species."

"That couldn't happen anyway," Tock said. "We're both neutered!"

Tick knocked his brother in the back of the head. "'Zombie apocalypse'? What kind of mess you talking about?"

"When you spend your days among a bunch of action-obsessed mutts, it can grow on you," Cali rasped.

"Speaking of mutts," Tick muttered, "have ya heard The Defenders are in town?"

Cali said with indifference, "Yes, the rich group that travel everywhere." She licked her paw and meowed, "But they obviously copied their success from us."

"What success?" Tock questioned.

Cali silenced him with a glare.

"Well, Tock an' I are gathering the top cat burglars in town." He lowered his voice, "We're gonna rob their place."

Although Cali knew the two brothers were trouble, she didn't expect them to plan such a crime. "And your telling me this _why?_"

"We thought you would want to join," Tock said. "You were great at it before-"

Cali whipped to him and snarled, "We do _NOT _talk about that." She flexed her claws in and out.

Tock gulped and shrank next to Tick. "S-sorry Cali."

"Whatever," Cali growled. "I'm busy tonight anyway, so count me out."

Tick shrugged, "Suit yourself. But don't go telling any of your dog friends about this, alright?"

"'Friends' is a very strong word... I'd prefer 'teammates', at most."

"Sure... and no humans either, got that?"

"Of course," Cali said. But then she meowed, "Wait, what about my beloved Katie?"

"_Especially _not her!" Tick yowled in panic. "Ain't she a vet?"

"She must give you shots every morning!" Tock said. "It must suck for you."

The next thing they knew, the Siamese cat brothers had multiple claw marks on their bodies. They jumped out an open window, running for their pathetic lives.

"Think twice before you insult my owner!" Cali hollered, slamming the window shut.

"Gee Tick, we really _ticked _her off!" Tock started giggling at his own lame joke. "Get it? Because your name is Tick, and-"

"Don't. Just please don't."

Cali found her spot back on the couch, mumbling as she tried rewinding the episode she missed. "Stupid tom cats," she muttered. "Well, at least now I can have some peace and quiet time."

She began to get relaxed enough to fall asleep. But unfortunately, she learned that all good things must come to an end.

"WE'RE HOOOME!" Marshall howled, running through the door. A second later a crashing sound was heard.

"And that's my cue to leave," Cali sighed, sulking away off the couch.

* * *

**Finally finished a chapter...yaaay...**

**I know the Siamese cat duo thing's been done before, but they're my favorite kind of cats :3 **

**Anyways, if I may reply to some reviews:**

**Mattwurm99: The infestation was sort of a virus, but that's only in the intro. For now anyways.**

**Also I just made wrestling as one of Rubble's hobbies. So sorry if this caused any confusion.**

**Werren: I'm sorry if my last reply sounded disrespectful. I didn't know the kid thing was a joke, but where I come from, lots of older people believe kids can't do anything in their lives. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it just does. Thank you, and good luck with your critic work :) **

**Matthais Unidostres: Can I say that you're AWESOME for making a comparison of my story with Pokemon? XD I didn't even realize it, though video games run through my head everyday! And sorry if the half-swearing thing makes you uncomfortable, I wanted to use that as an excuse for Katie breaking the "fourth wall". :)**

**Rockytheeco-pup: Thank you and your welcome :3**


End file.
